digatadefendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Brackus
Brackus was the commander of the Yin-Tos Army, who were allied to the Wizards of Yan in the Battle of Yan-Sumos. Biography Back then, him and the army were valiant warriors that fought to the end for RaDos. He had Flinch build the Celestial Abyss, a superweapon used to combat the Ethos. After reclaiming the weapon from the Ethos, he used it against them, and sealed them away in the Dark Realm. He later breaks his alliance with the Wizards and joins the Order of Infinis, taking the Yin-Tos army with him. Brackus later became the chief adviser to Lord Nazmul, which he usurped from Doku. He had his own intentions inside the Order of Infinis. He felt the quest for eternal life was fruitless and the Order could take over RaDos with the power it already has. His real goal was to retake the Megalith and try to master it, so he could be the true ruler. He rarely got his hands dirty, he mostly sent Malco, Flinch, or the Yin-Tos Army to do the dirty work for him. However, he is a powerful stone-caster when he arose to the occasion. As time went on, Nazmul began to see his treachery, due to his own intentions and second-guessing his master's orders. Treason After a shameful defeat in "What Lies Beneath" in which he tried to take Arboth, he was handed over information about the "trump card" he needed to defeat Nazmul: the Nova Stone. He paid a visit to Brim and forced him to reveal the stone's whereabouts. In Callisto, he snatched the Nova Stone from Seth after lashing him with Blazing Pyre of Dako. Seth couldn't retaliate because his stone energy was depleted from a previous cast of the Warrior Henge. He also forced Leizel's staff to activate, banishing her to the Dark Realm. After Sari knocked him off the cliff in Callisto, he returned to his room with the Nova Stone in hand using the teleporter system he has. After escaping from Adam's last ploy, he fully declared high treason against Nazmul's order. As one last attempt to regain the Pure Stones from the Defenders, he used an old teleporter system from the Bakkorian Cycle to set up an ambush. Flinch, who feels it was wrong to obey Nazmul begs to Brackus for alliancy once more. When Brackus said he couldn't be trusted, Malco (who was with Flinch at the time) spoke English for the first time. But then Brackus found out that Malco wasn't who he was by the sound of his new voice. Nazmul, inside Malco's body banished Brackus to the Dark Realm. Brackus didn't become a wraith like the others banished there. He wandered the plains alone, evading the wraiths until Kara was captured and sent there. He later figures out where the Tower of No-Ah is, which is where Kara needs to go to hopefully escape from the Dark Realm. However, because he wants freedom himself, he won't tell Kara where it is. Kara decides to form a temporary truce so they both can escape. However, he later attempts to betray Kara but she bested him, leaving him to the wrath of Leizel and the wraiths. He survives, but at the sacrifice of his right eye, which is now red and has a scar. The Healer Brackus escapes the Dark Realm, but suffers from amnesia. He has no memory of his days with the Order of Infinis or how he escaped from the Dark Realm. He employs himself as the mysterious healer that Doku talks about. He carries a stone, which can be used it for healing, like he did to cure Seth of the Festering Maggots and the baby. Or as a weapon, which he used to save the Defenders from Abborantus. Rion is the only person who trusts Brackus in his healer persona, while the rest of the Defenders don't because of his past. More recently, the deal he had with Si'i. He had commissioned him to create a guardian that could rival the power of the Defenders and destroy them. He later regains his memories after claiming Dark Viper from Cole, but he hides them from the Defenders. He saves Seth from being pulled in by the guardian creature that was guarding Brim. He also tried to use his Aqua Stones to stop Malco and Flinch's boat from getting away, but fails and makes it worse. When they reach the mountains, he abandons the Defenders under an avalanche to confront with Malco and Flinch. He reveals his true colors to only them, saying that he wants to become RaDos' Supreme Overlord by destroying Nazmul in his weakened state. He ends up almost sacrificing his life by grabbing the Nova stone, sealing away its power so Nazmul couldn't feed off it, which allowed Seth to deliver the final blow before Rion had his power drained. When battling Atagor-Am, Seth told Brackus to remove the stone in his hand forcefully. Brackus takes the opportunity to use Devastation of Infinis on him, turning Seth's hand to stone. He later assists the Defenders in stopping Doku and his tower. He battles Doku and escapes when the tower was destroyed by Seth. He is the only one that knows that Kali disguised herself as Kara to bring the Tome of Al-Mortagar to her people, for he eavesdropped on her during one of her transmissions. True Intentions He has made a secret alliance with Flinch, involving sabotage of the Ethos's plans. Brackus has plans of using the Sigil Slayers that Flinch has been breeding to have an army of creatures at his commands. This is done by mixing spell crystals with the Sigil Slayer's diet. Possibly to be used against not only the Ethos, but the Defenders themselves. Brackus also has a secret pact with Lady K'tahsh's Ethos spirit. He is willing to offer it more suitable host in exchange for K'tahsh herself (as he was in love with her before she was possessed, many years ago). If everything plays out as Brackus foresees, he and K'tahsh would assert themselves as the rulers of RaDos. Death He is also training children to be "Defenders". At first it was in the Dojo with Roodu and Azura, but he eventually harboured extras when Maia came to visit. Because of the events that transpired when the Ethos spirit was stolen from the vault, they were thrown out of the Dojo until things return the normal. He then took advantage of them to retrieve the four Celestial Abyss Icons from the sunken Prime RaDosian starship. Unfortunately, he was mortally wounded by Malco and left for dead. Found by the Defenders, Brackus hallucinated Seth as Adam and pleaded him to end his suffering, which Seth obliged. As Brackus died, his young students assumed that Seth had murdered him and ran off. List of Spells Trivia *He appears as a boss in the DS game. Gallery BrackusWar.png|Brackus during the Battle of Yan-Sumos. BrackusTorash.png|Brackus and Torash. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Deceased